fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil
, Cecille |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition (Mystery of the Emblem) Prologue VI: Bonds (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby = }} Cecil is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. Initially a member of the 9th platoon of Altean knights, she later joins the 7th platoon. She dislikes losing, and often gets into fights with her fellow knights. After the war she remains with the Altean knights and cares for the survivors of the war. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Cecil is 16 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Profile Cecil first joined the new Altean junior knights as part of the 9th Platoon. However, when the rest of her fellow recruits deserted, she was approached by Katarina to join the 7th Platoon. She wants to prove herself a worthy knight, and does not take kindly to people underestimating her for being a woman. This has led her to react badly to some actions, like Roderick standing up to give her a seat during a meeting, or Kris calling her cute for being scared, mistaking them as acting out of pity or to mock her. She also reacts to Luke calling her a violent girl by beating him up. Despite this, she seems to be somewhat self-conscious about her tomboyish nature, as she confesses to Roderick that she isn't particularly skilled with sewing or cooking, needing to ask for his help. After the war, she continues to serve as a Paladin of Altea. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Automatically from the start of Chapter 1. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |30% |60% |60% |30% |70% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships '''Supports' *Roderick - 5% *Luke - 5% Supported by *Roderick - 10% ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats *Cecil joins with an additional Steel Sword/Lance/Axe/Bow or Elfire tome in her second slot, depending on Kris's starting class, as well as a Steel Sword, Steel Lance and Steel Bow in her remaining slots. Growth Rates |70% |45% |10% |70% |75% |50% |30% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Luke *Roderick *Katarina Supported by *Kris *Marth *Luke *Roderick *Katarina Overall Out of the 3 Cavaliers in the Prologue Cecil joins the latest and with the highest level but also with the best overall bases and the best equipment. Her stats are heavily in favor of offense with good bases and growths in Skill and Speed allowing for double attacks and crits but at the cost of the lowest defensive stats of the three. She is also one of the few units that can gain Magic even in a physical class, which makes her a good candidate for a Levin Sword. If reclassing is considered, Cecil can be decent to good in every Class her Set offers but has less options because only male units have the second Class Set available Archer->Sniper: 'Her strengths and weaknesses will be even more visible as an Archer/Sniper with her having insanely high speed once trained enough but being at her most vulnerable due to not only even lower Defense and Resistance but also the inability to retaliate in melee range.She also has competition with Ryan,who has more availability and more potential combined with more stats he excels in compared to Cecil but has much lower Speed and somewhat lower Luck leading to less evade and making him rely more on his shaky Defense and HP to survive. '''Myrmidon->Swordmaster: '''Her insane Speed combined with her good Skill and D Rank in Swords make her seem like she was made for this class.She will wind up similar to Navarre but with more Magic, Skill and Speed for less HP,Strength and Luck.Her lower Strength can be mitigated by giving her a Lady Sword,which has the stats of a Silver Sword and a E Rank requirement but is locked to females,and her higher Skill means that critical hits will be happening more often when compared to Navarre. '''Pegasus Knight->Falcon Knight:'As a Pegasus Knight Cecil will have to compete with Palla's bases,Catria's growths and Caeda's stats and her Wing Spear,which is basically a better rapier.This means that while she can be good,her competition is just better at what they do and a D Rank in Swords once promoted won't change this. 'Mage/Cleric->Sage/Bishop:'Cecil can finally use her good Magic growth to it's fullest by either being a very potent healer or a good damage dealer on par with Linde,but there is one very big weakness:Cecil will have literally no Defense at all unless she promotes or gets her hands on some Dracoshields. 'Cavalier/Pegasus/Archer->General:'Like all female units Cecil can reclass into a General once promoted.This gives her more than enough HP and Defense to survive some turns while also retaining her high Skill and Speed to make her a unit similar to a Hero.If Cecil should specialize in Lances or Bows is up to the player as she has an E Rank in both and has access to classes that use either of them.Her stats will also be dependent on what class she was before promoting as all 3 options have different stat growths,but in all three cases she can't fully use her Speed as Generals have a low Cap. ''Cavalier->General:''This route leaves her with the best overall Stats,excelling in HP,Strength,Skill and Defense while having the lowest possible speed, and a good Lance Rank if she exclusively uses Lances before promoting. ''Pegasus Knight->General:''If she was a Pegasus Knight before promoting,she will have much higher Speed and somewhat more Resistance at the cost of overall lower stats,and again a good Lance Rank. ''Archer->General:''This path lets her have the highest Speed and good HP while suffering from overall lower stats.She will also have access to better bows once promoted and doesn't have to worry about being attacked in melee range as she has enough Defense to shrug most attacks of. Overall, Cecil can be a good unit but has a lot of competition in all classes. Ending New Mystery of the Emblem '''Altean Rose "Cecille devoted the rest of her life as a paladin of House Altea." Quotes Gallery File:Cecil TCG1.jpg|Cecil, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Social Knight. File:Cecil TCG2.jpg|Cecil, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as as a Level 20 Paladin. File:cecilFE3.gif|Cecil's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:CecilDS.png|Cecil's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters